


fuck Jroth

by siggestars



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Candle Hoe Lexa (The 100), Canon Universe, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Clarke Griffin and Lexa in Love, Clexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Lexa is Alive, Madi is Clarke Griffin and Lexa's Child, Praimfaya | Radiation Wave, Romantic Fluff, The 100 (TV) Season 5, how? because i said so, idk everyones just happy i guess, lexa is hella gay, minor everyone else - Freeform, queer bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggestars/pseuds/siggestars
Summary: Lexa is alive but nobody knows, she and Clarke survive praimfaya and found two kids, Madi and River. 5 years later they live happily when they see a ship coming down from the sky!pls this sucks BADLY but imma leave it here :P I just wrote it in online class cuz I'm a sucker for clexa.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	fuck Jroth

CLARKE POV

It has been five years since praimfaya. Five years around the people I love the most, my own little family. 

“Mama, nomon,” River shouted while running toward the truck Lexa and I were sleeping in. 

“Heya strikon,” I said, nuzzling into Lexa's soft hair. 

“Come on, wake up!” Madi said, rolling her eyes desperately. 

“Buttercup, since when are you a morning person?” Lexa said giggling. 

“We saw something falling from the sky,” Madi said seriously and just a second later the sound of a ship interrupted her. 

I and Lexa turned serious and quickly got up, I handed Lexa her sword and grabbed my gun. 

“Are weapons necessary? They could be our friends,” Madi questioned. “Better safe than sorry kiddo,” I replied with a smile on my face. 

“Buttercup stay here with Riv okay? And don’t go anywhere until we're back,” Lexa said hugging Madi and River goodbye. 

“But-” Madi started. 

“No buts, we will be back soon alright,” I said kissing both of their foreheads. 

I took Lexa’s hand comforting her and started walking towards the ship. 

LEXA POV 

We started walking towards the ship and fear ached in my body. What if it was skaikru? They all think I am dead and what if the people in the bunker don’t respect me anymore? 

Clarke obviously noticed and squeezed my hand tighter. “Hey we will be okay, and if I do need to kill someone to keep my family safe I will,” She said and I looked into her heavenly deep ice-blue eyes and kissed her lips that tasted like honey. She brushed my hair and I felt at home. We would be okay. 

MADI POV

“Come on Riv I wanna explore,” I said, taking a dagger and letting River jump on my back. River giggled when I started running through the forest. It was spring so the forest was green and the trees were blossoming. There were flowers almost everywhere and new ones were already pushing through the earth. Shallow Valley was coming to life and I loved it. It was always so quiet, maybe because we were the only ones on earth (not anymore though!). The forest was my favorite place because of all the intense smells and colors. It was a happy day. In all my inner thoughts I didn’t see the weird skaikru people coming behind us. 

“Hey! Who the hell are you?” Someone yelled and I fell into a bush with River on my back in deep confusion. The girl walked toward us and I smiled at her awkwardly. 

“Hi I’m Raven, so again who the hell are you?” Raven said jokingly and looked curiously at us. 

“Um I’m Madi and this is my sister River,” I said and pointed at Riv. Wait a minute, Raven? Clarke’s Raven? Omg omg omg. How could I not notice? “Wait so you are skaikru Raven? The funny genius? Clarke’s Raven? Holy shit” I said with a huge grin on my face. 

“I like her,” Raven said to the others. “Holy crap you know Clarke?” She said realizing what I just said. 

“Of course we know our mom” Riv spoke clearly in confusion. Everyone frowns at Riv’s words and started looking at us with questions burning in their heads. 

“We can take you guys to her, actually she and nomon were going to your ship sooooo” I spoke. 

“Clarke is alive,” The guy named Bellamy said looking enthusiastic at the others. “Yeah damn,” Murphy spoke. 

“But you mentioned her going with your nomon so do you guys have two moms?” The girl Emori asked. 

“Yup, Clarke and Lexa” Riv spoke holding up her thumbs. 

“WHAT?” Everyone shouted. “As Lexa in Commander Lexa?” Raven questioned and when we nodded Murphy shouted “But I saw her fucking die, what the hell?” 

“Oh, she didn’t die, in some way she survived but Titus made everyone believe she was really dead” I clarified.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more, maybe not :) Have a good day clexa suckerssssss


End file.
